The Jellicle Day
by Khai Jones
Summary: Once a week I will write a new story based on a charater chosen by others.
1. Author's Notes

The Jellicle Day

A series by Khai Jones.

(Hi, I love CATS with unconditional might and so I am to make a series based on my take of the events of the Jellicle Ball one week before. Centered around the protaganist,which is a different cat each story, it will show just how everyone prepared for their part,and what set each one will be an adventure).

(Note: I do not own any of these characters, and all credit goes to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Elliot for the inspiration).


	2. Chapter1: Are you blind when you're born

Chapter 1

Munkustrap

One week...till Father returns.

One week, Oh Everlasting Cat.

I wake up next to my mate,Demeter as she sleeps peacefully,for once after her spring with Macavity.

I admire her strength, its why we were chosen.

But then I

"There is so much to do...and it must be perfect".

I slink out of bed;I will let Demeter sleep,and start to get ready for my preparations for the Jellicle Ball.

I give a long stretch to back before heading to brush my fur.

As I look in the mirror I notice how much more gray my fur has become, and then I remembered I am gray, well silver.

Little joke humans make, not sure why...One week.

I make my way through our family's cat door.

As I step outside;the sun feels warm on my face,and the sky is so blue, and feel ready to start my day.

I walk down the path to the junkyard, it slowly appears over the hill, in all it's glory.

As I step through the gates I am greeted by Jellylorum with open paws.

"Munkustrap lovely day isn't it, how are you"? she askes with a warm smile, I could tell her how I felt,but it wouldn't help.

"I'm fine,and the day is wonderful; what's on the agenda"?

As we walk we discuss all of the preparation "...do you have the order prepared for the offering,Munk"? "I'm...still working on it" "Goodness you sound like Gus... Oh you I'm teasing, but this is the most important part".

She was right, this was the most important night for most of us,and Father allowed me to be in charge, which has worked surprisingly well.

We finally came to the center of the Junkyard, it had 9 entrances, a large tire ,and even an old car trunk.

"Jelly...here...it's perfect let's put the Ball on here".

She looked around and patted me on the back:"Splendid Munkustrap, now we need a plan for lights, and then we work on Choreography, singing, and there is still, so much more to do; at least there is a start though".

Jellylorum then left to attend some business and I sat down looking at my surroundings; I was trying to think of a fresh way to start off the Ball till I felt someone playing with my tail.

I turned around and saw little Victoria, our only all white cat.

"Victoria, we talked about this my tail isn't a toy" I said calmly and grabbed my tail, but I simply rustled her fur; I was not mad for I was a Kitten once, and did the same to my father.

"Awwwww,but I'm bored" she said with a sigh, then I had an idea" What about your dancing I hear from Jennyanydots you are a natural talent i'd love to see something", at that she jumped up and giggled.

"Okay Munk this is something I've been working on for a while, its a solo... for the Ball" and she began.

Her grace was astounding, and pure, even for one so little it was almost a story, and ballet was the wordsv

,which said I am old enough to be my own cat, her dance over and was short and sweet, just like her.

"Well..did you like it"? "Like it, Victoria I loved it, infact you will be the Ball's starting performance, if that is okay with you I know you don't really like to be center of attention".

I knew this because it was my job to know, and when I saw her smile I knew what her answer was.

"Then it's settled, tell your friends and start practicing more of the choreography".

She scrruried off in a blitz, I was alone again.

"Everlasting Cat I thank you for my life, and my people".

Still... one week,but progress is happening even if it's slow.

End of Chapter 1

(Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this next week will be just as fun, and maybe even have a few more characters, but who will be our narrator, that is up to you).


End file.
